Tea Spot
Tea Spot is a female anthropomorphic Springhare native to the continent of Thistleland. She is asexual, aromantic, and prefers to think of herself as agender. She had a British accent. Tea is usually found wearing a light brown vest over dark brown short sleeve button shirt, a pair of fingerless brown gloves and brown cargo shorts with green belt. She carries a sizeable brown backpack when working. Somewhat small for a springhare, Tea is smaller then most people at roughly four and a half feet tall. She is not strong, and her springhare hips mean that she is clumsy at turning around. However, her smaller size and springhare legs mean she is good at hiding, sneaking and hopping away fast at a straight line if she needs to. Her ears are sensitive enough that soft petting on them can be enough to overload her mind, rendering her helpless and in a trance-like state for a time. Tea is employed as a career Adventure Scout, as were her ancestors, and is a fully qualified member of the Adventure Scouts and by extension the Adventure Guild. She is skilled at avoidance, supply stashing, map making, and is an expert in wilderness survival and camping. She is trained in far land missions with the Adventure Guild, able to be sent to low and high technology and magic places. Tea owns a magic artifact passed down her family, called a philosopher's shard. This shard slowly accumulates a thin coating of gold on contact with air. While not enough to ensure a comfortable life, the gold accumulated enables tea to hire a worker to collect the gold from the shard to be placed in the local bank, with a substantial payout clause in said worker's contract being to a local trusted assassin should this worker be proven to steal the shard. Tea pays a small reserve monthly to the local assassin to maintain this agreement. The remaining small profit from the shard is split between Teas personal funds, and her fees for using the restoration shrine the Adventure Guild own. This has ensured her survival no matter how low she is on funds, though it can take a time for her fee for restoration to be collected from the shard. Due to past encounters, short imprisonment and momentary experimentation by Roofection prior to her rescue Tea has been subjected to mental conditioning, that being submissive and affectionate towards pouched animals to make it easy for Roofection to claim her, and a combination of having a very low willpower and being easily hypnotised. Tea has shaped her conditioned weakness to pouched animals into a disliking of kangaroos, outwardly showing mild kangaroo racism when able to mask her weakness for them, and being deeply hating and resentful of Roofection. Tea is currently in a relationship with Kala, a kangaroo. Currently as animal genet that once rescued Tea from Roofection experimentation lives at Tea's house, having apparently claimed the springhare as it's own property and/or prey. This genet is both affectionate to Tea in a manner similar to a pet and yet is also dangerous, occasionally using it's Roofection given ability to turn people into small non-anthro mammals to catch itself a springhare prey. Often Tea looses money to the restoration shrine this way, but considers herself in the genet's debt for a fate far worse then death. Plus the genet very good at grooming and pampering a springhare when she is turned into a small animal.